1. Introduction
This invention relates to electroless metal plating and more particularly, to compositions and processes adapted to deposit a thin metal coating by electroless deposition at a controlled rate in a pattern of fine features. In one embodiment of the invention, the plating composition is essentially free of alkali or alkaline earth metal ions.